Electronic cigarettes include disposable electronic cigarettes and rechargeable electronic cigarettes. In the disposable electronic cigarette, the battery and the atomizer are both located m integral electronic cigarette housing. While the rechargeable electronic cigarette generally includes a battery assembly and an atomizing assembly, which are detachable. The current rechargeable electronic cigarette includes two types, the first is a liquid refillable type, i.e., after the liquid is exhausted, one can add the liquid directly into the atomizing assembly, the second is an atomizing assembly replaceable type, i.e., after the liquid in the atomizing assembly is exhausted, the atomizing assembly can be replaced directly.
According to the first type of rechargeable electronic cigarette, the atomizing assembly can be repeatedly used, therefore, even if the appearance of the atomizing assembly can be made exquisite, it does not increase the cost of the user. However, the problem with this type of electronic cigarette is that, it is inconvenient for the user to refill the liquid, and direct exposure to liquid may cause a security risk. According to the second type of rechargeable electronic cigarette, since the atomizing assembly thereof is disposable, the appearance of the atomizing assembly cannot be made exquisite, otherwise the cost of use will be relatively high.